Sakura's Beautiful Disaster
by DragonPrincess75
Summary: The Rookie Nine and the Sand Siblings go to a Karaoke place called the Hidden Leaf Club. Sakura decides to sing for a certain someone.


_**Sakura's Beautiful Disaster**_

_**Summary: **__**The Rookie Nine and the Sand Siblings go to a Karaoke place called the Hidden Leaf Club. Sakura decides to sing for a certain someone.**_

_Thoughts/emphasis/dreams/singing_

_**Inner Sakura/**__**Shukaku**_

_**Almost everyone is OOC!**_

_**Man I really hate typing this,**_

_**Evil Disclaimer: I don't own the show Naruto or the song Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson!!!**_

The whole Rookie Nine and the Sand Siblings were walking down the street in silence when Ino said, "Hey let's go to the Hidden Leaf Club!! They should be open about now since its like" Ino checked her watch. "8:30pm!!"

"Will they let us in; I mean we're not from Konoha?" Temari said.

"You're our guests and if you stick with us you'll be fine!" Ino said.

Every one agreed but Gaara. He just wanted to go back to Sakura's house which he, Temari and Kankuro were staying at.

"Oh come on Gaara! It'll be fun." Sakura said.

"No." Gaara said although he knew he was going to lose the argument.

Even though Sakura and Gaara had become really close friends, closer than Naruto, he was still a little cold to Sakura sometimes, but to everyone else he was even colder.

"Please?" Sakura asked.

"No."

"PLEASE!?" Sakura begged with the puppy dog eyes.

"No."

"_PRETTY PLEASE!?_" Sakura's puppy dog pout increased ten times.

Gaara didn't know why but he always gave in to her.

Gaara sighed, "Fine." _Why do I always give in! __**Because you love her! **__Who asked you?! Although it's true._

"Yes! Thank you Gaara!" Sakura said hugging him real quickly then let go, not noticing him blush.

But Ino noticed and smirked. Then she whispered something in Sakura's ear.

"WHAT!?" Sakura screeched and blushed.

Everyone but Ino and Gaara looked at Sakura strangely. Gaara looked at her with curiosity; he wondered what Ino had said to make Sakura react like she had and blush too.

…

They all arrived at the Hidden Leaf Club and walked up to the man in front of the club.

"Do you have your Club IDs?" The man asked, more like demanded.

They all showed their Club IDs except for Sakura and the Sand Sibling.

"Sorry. No Club ID, no way in." The man said to the Sand Siblings, blocking the entrance.

"They're with me, Sam." Sakura said as she showed her Club ID.

"Very well, Sakura, but be sure to keep an eye on them." Sam said throwing the Sand Sibling a suspicious glance.

"Sam! How dare you accuse them, they're my friends, they wouldn't do anything!" Sakura said a little angry and whacking Sam in the shoulder lightly knowing with her strength she could crush him.

"Just go in." Sam said, and then muttered thinking no one heard him, "Stupid girl."

But Gaara heard him and sent Sam his famous death glare which Sam saw and immediately backed away. Gaara gave a victorious smirk and walked in after Sakura.

They quickly sat on the available couches. Everyone except Sakura and Gaara sat down on the two big couches, so the two sat on the small one that only fit two people. Only problem is was it was a small couch and Gaara and Sakura's legs were touching making them blush.

"Alright, alright everyone we're gonna start the karaoke show now! Who wants to be the first to come up on stage?!" Kakashi said.

"SHE WILL!!!" Temari screamed pointing to someone.

Sakura was too busy talking to Gaara to notice Temari pointing at her until the spotlight was on her.

"Huh?" Sakura was confused.

"Go Sakura!" Temari said getting up and pulling Sakura up by the arm.

"Go and what?" Sakura asked confused.

"Sing!"

"WHAT!?" Sakura screeched then growled in a dangerously low voice. "Temari I'm gonna kill you."

But she went up on stage anyway.

"Do you have a song?"

Sakura nodded and whispered it to Kakashi.

"Nice choice. Are you singing it for anyone?"

"Yes but I won't say who."

The crowd complained but then Sakura shot them all a death glare that made everyone shut up.

"You may begin when you are ready." Kakashi said giving the microphone to Sakura.

Sakura took the microphone, took a deep breath and nodded. The music started and Sakura sang.

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right _

Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him?  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight

"Oh my gosh! She's singing about you Gaara!" Temari exclaimed.

But Gaara didn't seem to hear or notice Temari. All he heard and saw was Sakura. She was looking at him too. _**She's singing about you. **__She is? __**Are you THAT dumb?! She loves you, that's why she's singing about you!**__ I didn't know she loved me. __**And you love her.**__ Yes, now shut up I want to hear her sing! __**Alright lover boy. **_Gaara loved her. He loved her voice, the way she moved, and the way she loved to be around him and not see him as a monster.

_  
Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster _

I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long

He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take

Sakura was staring at Gaara since the beginning of the song and Gaara was staring right back at her.

_  
Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster _

He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster 

The song ended and Sakura received a lot of cheering and applauses. She smiled and walked off stage and went to sit by Gaara but he stood up. Sakura look at him puzzled.

"Come with me." Gaara whispered in her ear.

Sakura nodded and Gaara took her hand and pulled a blushing Sakura with him. They went outside and took a walk over to the cherry blossom trees. Gaara let go of Sakura's hand and turned to face her. Sakura smiled at him.

"Sakura was that song you were singing for me?"

"Yes it was." Sakura said her smile grew even bigger.

Gaara took her hand and pulled her to him in a hug. Sakura was surprised.

"Thank you."

Before Sakura could reply he pressed his lips on hers in a sweet and gentle kiss. Sakura stood there shocked for a few seconds but she quickly got over it and closed her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. What seemed like an eternity but really only a few minutes the kiss ended. Sakura put her head on his chest and sighed happily, smiling. There was a click and a flash. Startled Sakura and Gaara let go of each other and look around. They saw the whole gang smiling, well Neji and Shino smirked. Naruto and Kankuro each had a camera in there hands.

"GRRR!!!! NARUTO/KANKURO I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!" Sakura and Gaara yelled and started chasing the two.

"AHHHHH!!" Naruto and Kankuro screamed.

They ran and ran until Sakura and Gaara caught them and took the cameras away form them. Sakura looked at the pictures.

"I think we should keep these pictures but beat up those two." Sakura said looking at Naruto and Kankuro who were being held upside down from one of their legs by Gaara's sand.

"Just give them a good punch in the face. I don't want to get into trouble by your Hokage." Gaara said.

"If Tsunade knows the situation she might let us go and besides I beat up Naruto all the time." Sakura said smiling evilly. "But you're right one _good_ punch should teach them both a lesson."

And that's just what she did.

_**-NEXT DAY-**_

"Sakura can I ask you a question?" Gaara asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, sure." Sakura said leaning her head on his shoulder.

They were sitting under the cherry blossom trees watching as the wind made the blossoms fall into the small lake nearby.

"What did Ino say to you that made you blush and screech yesterday?"

Sakura immediately blush a tomato red. "She said that she saw you blush when I hugged you and I should go and kiss you because I love you and she said that you also loved me."

"Well Ino was right about me loving you." Gaara said pulling Sakura into his lap.

Sakura giggled. Gaara leaned down to kiss her and Sakura met him halfway. The kiss was short and sweet. Sakura leaned her head on Gaara's muscular chest and sighed happily.

"I love you Gaara of the Desert."

"I love you too, my Sakura Cherry Blossom."

_**The End!!!**_

_**Hope you all like it and NO FLAMES please!! Thanks to the people who read and reviewed my other GaaxSaku fics!!!**_


End file.
